


Ask for Hudson (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Other, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Imagine Hudson trying to impress you





	Ask for Hudson (imagine)

You were more than a little disoriented after coming out of stasis. You sat on your tube, willing the nausea to subside so you wouldn’t embarrass yourself in front of everyone. Looking around, it seemed like you were the only one having trouble. You tried, unsuccessfully, to drown out Sergeant Apone as he walked up, getting his soldiers out of bed.

“Man, this floor is freezin’!” the man in the tube beside yours exclaimed.

“What do you want me to do,” Apone paused in front of him, “fetch your slippers for you?”

“Gee, would you, Sir? I’d like that,” the man replied. After making another joke, the sergeant continued on, and the man saw you trying to focus on the floor. “Hey, you ok? You don’t look so good.”

“Fine,” you bit out, trying to keep the contents of your stomach inside.

“Want me to carry you to the bathroom?” he asked. “I got strong, steady arms.”

You took a deep breath and chanced looking up at him. He was grinning widely and waggling his eyebrows. “No.”

“Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be right over there.” He flexed his arm as he pointed. “If you can’t find me, ask for Hudson. That’s me,” he winked before walking away to join a small group. “Hey, who’s the hottie on the tube?”

They all turned in time to see you finally get up.

“That’s Y/N, Burke’s assistant,” Ferro answered. “Why?”

“Just askin’,” he shrugged.

You finally got dressed, and though the dizziness had subsided, you still couldn’t bring yourself to eat. You kept feeling eyes on you, and when you looked down the tables, you were met with the Private’s gaze and the same grin from earlier.

At the briefing, you hung back by Burke, having already heard Ripley’s account of what happened on the Nostromo. The marines looked a bit nervous by the end, but when your eyes met with Hudson’s again, he winked at you. When the lieutenant asked if there were any questions, his hand flew up.

“What is it, Private?”

“How do I sign up to guard Y/N?” he asked cheekily, earning him a scolding from Apone. “Stick with me, Gorgeous. I’ll keep you safe.”

You all heard Vasquez not so quietly mutter  _‘Pendejo’_  just before the room erupted in laughter.

* * *

 

 


End file.
